


Irreversible

by ShaneVansen



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, post-ep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-06
Updated: 2010-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-07 18:31:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaneVansen/pseuds/ShaneVansen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John really should learn to think before he speaks.  When certain things are said, sometimes there's just no going back. <i>Irresistible</i> post-ep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irreversible

**Author's Note:**

> Written a week or two after Irresistible originally aired (which, incidentally, is the only time I've watched that ep). As I've poked at this fic periodically over that time, it has been looked at by Ro, Alianne (who very kindly helped with the title), AgentCat47, and possibly others. I apologize if I've forgotten anyone, but you should all be used to my atrocious memory by now. ;)
> 
> Originally posted to LJ August 2007.

"Hi."

As Elizabeth jumped and scrambled to keep hold of the towel she'd been using to dry her hair, John tried not to laugh; she obviously hadn't expected to find him sprawled on her bed when she'd finished her shower.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, draping the towel over the back of a chair and moving to stand next to the bed. Much to his appreciation she was wearing only her bra and underwear, and he let his gaze wander over her body until she snapped her fingers at him. He looked up to find her watching him with raised eyebrows, amusement visible in her smirk. "What are you doing here?" she repeated.

He pouted. "You don't want me here?"

The smirk widened, laughter evident in her eyes and voice. "I thought you'd be busy cleaning Rodney's room for him."

"Nah. In fact, he's got quite a mess to clean up in there himself. It _somehow_ managed to get a little messier after I arrived." He strived to look and sound innocent, though he knew she'd never buy it. "And Carson gave me the antidote stuff, so no more desire for spring cleaning." He held out a hand, which she took, and he tugged her onto the bed with him. "How about you? Sure you don't have any more secret longings or lingering desires I can help you with?"

Though he'd couched it in light-hearted tones, that was the real reason John was there. He knew she was disturbed by her actions over the past few days. This was the third shower she'd taken – that he knew of – since Lucius' influence had worn off.

Elizabeth straddled his waist and he fought back a moan as she settled just... _there_. "Sorry to disappoint, but Carson's antidote appears to be quite effective."

He sighed deeply. "That's too bad."

"Why's that?" She shifted slightly and his eyes glazed over.

"Well, you know, you've never made _me_ something to eat. You're much more accommodating when you're under the influence of that stuff. Could have been interesting."

She moved against him in a way that was clearly meant to punish, and this time he couldn't stop the moan. "I thought the whole Stepford Wives thing creeped you out."

"Ah, but that was when all of you were under _his_ influence. I could live with you being _my_ Stepford wife."

He realized what he'd said the exact same instant that Elizabeth went completely still. Fighting the urge to make a joke or change the subject, he lay motionless, letting her make the next move. It was somewhat cowardly of him but suddenly he found himself really wanting to know her response.

For what felt like an eternity to John, she simply stared at him. "I think," she finally said, her voice very quiet and very deliberate, "that as long as you don't actually expect me to be that... _accommodating_, then I could live with that too."

Had anyone asked, John would have sworn that his heart stopped just then. "That's—" He had to pause to clear his throat. "That's good to know."

Based on the amused glint in Elizabeth's eyes, the grin on his face was exceptionally goofy. He pulled her down to hold her tightly against his chest before rolling her beneath him and kissing her, hard. In the back of his mind he was already plotting where he could get a ring, but then Elizabeth wrapped her legs around his waist, hands tugging at the hem of his shirt, and he decided that that could wait for a few more hours.

_\--end--_


End file.
